Forum:De kroeg/Archief/4
Categorie:Archief Ring riiing Abonneer je nu op de vaste telefonie van Freedom Phone of de gsm-service van Liberty Mobile! Abonneren doe je hier! 2 jul 2007 07:57 (UTC) Telecom Typisch, dan vinde eens een sector die er nog niet is in Libertas, heeft binnen de kortste keren iedereen zijn telecombedrijf. Probeert af en toe ook eens zelf iets te vinden, weinig orgineel zou ik zeggen. 2 jul 2007 15:21 (UTC) :Daarom mijn wetsvoorstel tegen overproductie. 2 jul 2007 15:36 (UTC) ::Ga ik zeker op stemmen, mr had wel 24u eerder mogen komen. -- 2 jul 2007 15:43 (UTC) :::Ach, twee bedrijven in de telecom is op zich niet zo erg toch? --Moriad 2 jul 2007 15:44 (UTC) ::::Twee? 2 jul 2007 15:45 (UTC) :::::Tja, dat heb je hé. Ik ben ook niet voor zo veel van alles, maar moet zelf wel meedoen om voorop te blijven met de Plus Holding en anderen. Niemand wil tenslotte achter geraken he. 2 jul 2007 15:46 (UTC) ::::: De Plus Holding kan toch niet met alles gaan concurreren in de toekomst, en mijn belangrijkste argument blijft hier toch: Wat dan met de orginaliteit? -- 2 jul 2007 15:49 (UTC) ::::::Bwa, momenteel zijn het tch geen kopies ofzo hé? Iedereen heeft het op zn eigen manier aangepakt. PS: De Plus Holdign is dat ook niet van plan hoor, maar deze sector wouden we nog meepikken. Wees gerust: het blijft allemaal media of aanverwante. 2 jul 2007 15:51 (UTC) Hetzelfde als met de supermarkt (Alimé) en tv-zender (Primu), had ik ook geen lekker gevoel meer.. 2 jul 2007 15:54 (UTC) : Das waar. (Ps. Bucurestean, je moet eens iets doen aan je handtekening;-) )-- 2 jul 2007 15:56 (UTC) :: Nee, anders is het niet goed meer op RoWikicity (en daar ben ik (bijna) president, ipv minister hier ;) ). 2 jul 2007 15:58 (UTC) :::Het is zeer simpel op te lossen: Zet in je voorkeuren dit: , dan lukt het overal. 2 jul 2007 17:59 (UTC) ::::Dat had ik geprobeerd, maar toen werkte het ook niet :S. Ik zal t nog eens proberen. 2 jul 2007 18:03 (UTC) : (Hé Quality was er vóór Alimé, check it out! 2 jul 2007 18:12 (UTC)) :: Boeie, supermarkten zijn er nu niet zoveel, dat is gewoon gezonde concurrentie. Het gaat erom dat als je iets orgineels bedenkt, iets wat er nog niet is, er binnen de 24u te veel aan is waardoor de verkeerde de pinneut van is. 2 jul 2007 18:19 (UTC) kappen. Kan wel, uiteindelijk was het wel mijn idee (in de kroeg) maar daar zit ik niet mee. Bijvoorbeeld richtte ik een uitgeverij op, binnen 2 uur had jij dat ook gedaan, hetzelfde met de tv-zender, hoe hard ik daar aan gewerkt had, en jij neemt zomaar binnen twee uur alles over. Je had gewoon alles, met de sjablonen enz. regelrecht gekopieerd van Primu naar Q-TV :S. Ik kreeg daar een naar gevoel van, een soort van 'stank voor dank'. Ik had veel gewerkt aan Piatra, toen ik er in de kroeg over berichtte zei je dat Horse Valley dat binnenkort ook allemaal zou hebben, toen schrok ik wel even (uiteindelijk had je dat niet gedaan, maar toch :S). Je moet in alle sectoren zijn en je moet altijd de beste zijn. Dan gaat de lol er wel gauw van af.. het moet geen echte concurrentie zijn, het is maar voor de gein. Maar als iemand een origineel idee heeft, moet niet iedereen alles zomaar kopiëren.. dan gaat de lol er ook vanaf. Alexandru hr. 2 jul 2007 19:02 (UTC) :Stem dan voor mijn wetsvoorstel van overproductie. 2 jul 2007 20:27 (UTC) :: :p. wat een @^#*$%& opmerking :P, die timing ook :P. Alexandru hr. 2 jul 2007 20:31 (UTC) Staatsblad Wanneer ik naar de hoofdpagina ga zie ik het Staatsblad waar niets aan verandert. In het begin deed ik een poging om één en ander aan te kaarten in de kroeg. Geen resultaat. Een paar keer reeds heb ik met goede moed direct op het staatsblad onderwerpen besproken. Op 1 uitzondering na, werden ze telkens weer verwijderd. Zouden jullie dan niet beter een andere krant op de hoofdpagina plaatsen ? 20px Aesopus 2 jul 2007 16:58 (UTC) :Ja, vind ik ook en vroeger stond er de Vredesgazet op, de (nog steeds) meest actieve en algemene. 2 jul 2007 17:57 (UTC) ::Er was/is een periode dat de Vredesgazet niet dagelijks was. 2 jul 2007 17:59 (UTC) :::hmm. ik bedoel was. maar je zegt 'algemene', terwijl het niet zo opgericht was (andere thema's :S). 2 jul 2007 18:00 (UTC) Logo's, wapenschilden, etc. Waar kan ik nu sinds de overname terecht met mijn (hernieuwde) vraag om een smeedijzeren uithangbord voor de "Auerbacher Hof" ? Ik zou het graag op de pagina naast het bouwvallige gebouwtje zien staan zodat voorbijgangers geïnteresseerd raken ? 20px Aesopus 3 jul 2007 06:09 (UTC) :Bij Diesaajn toch? Alexandru hr. 3 jul 2007 08:40 (UTC) Praatje Ja, na een überactieve week op RoWIkicity is het daar nu erg stil, eentje is voor een weekje weg, de ander (uit Republica Moldavië) is spoorloos verdwenen en de vierde heeft op het moment andere zaken te doen, maar na een anderhalve week hoop ik weer om met 100% van start te kunnen gaan. Dus hang ik nu ook een klein beetje meer rond hier (voorlopig OP's). En om andere te pesten, vandaag begint mijn school om 11:30 uur :P. Ik zie dat jullie weer reclame gemaakt hebben (Kevster, Dmitri, en andere zijn erbij gekomen), Wikistad has survived. Kijken hoe het hier in de zomervakantie aan toe gaat.. en ik hoop dat mensen nog actief zullen blijven na zo'n lange time-out, hier heb ik eigenlijk mijn twijfels in, en ben er eigenlijk wel bang voor. Trouwens, wanneer gaat de Engelse Wikicity opgericht worden? :P. Dat zou niet zo moeilijk zijn.. Alexandru hr. 3 jul 2007 08:47 (UTC) :P.S. koop een huis in de wijk van de liefde, Iubiros (alleen DimiTalen, SPQRobin en Martijn zijn toegestaan, zij zijn daar namelijk 'locuitori'). Alexandru hr. 3 jul 2007 08:49 (UTC) ::locuitori? Ik heb blijkbaar iets gemist tijdens mijn afwezigheid :) 3 jul 2007 11:19 (UTC) :::zij zijn daar aangemeld. Alexandru hr. 3 jul 2007 14:10 (UTC) Ministeries=inactief Op de dag van vandaag zijn er nog steeds 3 ministeris niet gesticht, van de overige zijn er 3 al een maand niet meer bewerkt en de dingen die de ministeries hebben vericht zijn nog op 2 handen te tellen. Er zijn dan wel ook enkele ministeries die dan wel actief zijn (o.a. media) -- 3 jul 2007 10:08 (UTC : Geen wonder dus dat het staatsblad er levenloos bij ligt ! 20px Aesopus 3 jul 2007 10:30 (UTC) Te kort aan inwoners/helpende handen... 3 jul 2007 11:18 (UTC) : Ik wil gerust helpen, mr niemand vraagt iets. -- 3 jul 2007 11:19 (UTC) ::Same here --Moriad 3 jul 2007 12:25 (UTC) ::: Als je iemand wilt helpen, dan bied je dat toch gewoon aan? Alexandru hr. 3 jul 2007 14:46 (UTC) ::::Miss dat ze niet wisten dat er "hulp" nodig was. 3 jul 2007 15:04 (UTC) Articol Vedeti Libertas, and you'll understand me ;). Alexandru hr. 4 jul 2007 16:12 (UTC) Verenigde Staten van Europa De enige manier om zo'n staat goed te kunnen regeren is een dictatuur.. Alexandru hr. 5 jul 2007 10:17 (UTC) :Ja, en trouwens, er zijn al veel pogingen geweest Europa te herenigen. Het Romeinse Rijk, het frankische rijk, het heilige roomse rijk, Het Rijk van Napoleon, en het 1000jarige rijk van Adolf Hitler. waarom zou het nu wel lukken?Bob I 5 jul 2007 10:36 (UTC) ::Omdat je het democratisch doet! Kennen jullie het Amerikaanse systeem? Je hebt 3 instituten, de president, de senaat en het huis van afgevaardigde. In de senaat zitten 2 man per staat en in het huis van afgevaardigde zitten naar inwoneraantal. Die laatste worden per district gekozen (in de vs ongeveer 600.000 inwoners), dus deze werken daadwerkelijk voor jou! Verder zorg je ervoor dat de staten elk nog best veel rechten zelf hebben (denk niet alleen aan softdrugs en euthenasie). Dit democratische karakter zal er voor zorgen dat de burgers het accepteren, vooral wanneer een land als luxemburg in de senaat een idee van frankrijk en duitsland stopt omdat het tegen stemt ;) --Moriad 5 jul 2007 13:29 (UTC) :::En toch gaat het niet lukken. De landen zijn (nog) te verschillend van elkaar (ook politiek en financieel gezien). Alexandru hr. 5 jul 2007 13:49 (UTC) Als we het toch over Europa hebben.. ik las net een online artikel (Roemeens) over Oost-Europese landen in de EU.. Slovenië zal binnen 5 jaar het economische niveau hebben van een West-Europees land. Tsjechië zal daar waarschijnlijk 25 jaar over doen. Hongarije 30, Roemenië tussen de 40 en 50 (niet lachen ;)) en Bulgarije.. pas over 100 jaar! Ik snap je bedoeling wel, Moriad, ik zou echt ongelooflijk graag een Verenigd Europa willen zien, dat zou echt ideaal zijn, maar als je de verschillen ziet tussen West- en Oost-Europa.. dan is dat nu nog onmogelijk, echt waar. 17 jaar na het communisme, da's niks! Roemenië bijvoorbeeld begon pas écht te ontwikkelen in 2004.. tot nu toe waren alleen oude communisten aan de macht die geen ene ** uitvoerden. Lang leve Traian Basescu :) (wel apart dat BG en RO al tot de EU zijn toegetreden, alhoewel ik het niet jammer vind :)). Alexandru hr. 5 jul 2007 13:56 (UTC) :Daar heb je ook echt een heel belangrijk punt, daarom denk ik dat je moet beginnen met een kerngroep en dan heel langzaam maar zeker landen toe gaan laten. Het beste organisatorisch zou een groep met alleen kleine landen zijn, maar haalbaar is het niet. Waarschijnlijk zou duitsland bijvoorbeeld een eerste lid zijn.. Maar oost europa hoort in mijn ogen niet eens in de EU thuis op dit moment, laat staan in de VSE. --Moriad 5 jul 2007 14:27 (UTC) ::@ Al : Jij zij "Slovenië zal binnen 5 jaar het economische niveau hebben van een West-Europees land. Tsjechië zal daar waarschijnlijk 25 jaar over doen. Hongarije 30, Roemenië tussen de 40 en 50 (niet lachen ;)) en Bulgarije.. pas over 100 jaar!" Ik denk, over die aantal jaren, dat de west-europese landen het niveau hebben van die landen dat jij zei, door de opwarming van de aarde. 5 jul 2007 14:52 (UTC) How do you mean? Alexandru hr. 5 jul 2007 14:57 (UTC) :ik gok +6meter over west europa ;) --Moriad 5 jul 2007 14:59 (UTC) O,.. maar door de opwarming vergaat niet alleen West-Europa, maar hij sleurt ook Oost-Europa met zich mee ;). Alexandru hr. 5 jul 2007 15:06 (UTC) :... en de rest van de wereld. 5 jul 2007 15:08 (UTC) ::De Libertaanse bergen liggen op een veilige hoogte. Allen daarheen!! 5 jul 2007 15:09 (UTC) :::toch maar zo'n chaletje aanschaffen ;) --Moriad 5 jul 2007 15:14 (UTC) ::::Koop nu een châlet in Piatra! :). Alexandru hr. 5 jul 2007 15:15 (UTC) :::::Moeten we niet iets van dijken hebben? nee maar ff terug naar VSE, ik ben voor samenwerking en een vlag enz. maar als het de VSE wordt. moeten we het koningshuis inleveren(bleh, ik vind de oranjes wel grappig). en stel, in Bulgarije woedt dan een burgeroorlog en het halve land gaat kapot. als VSE-burgers mogen wij dat wel gaan betalen!!! door er voor te werken. en wat nou als de economie in oost-europa nou slecht op gang komt, zijn zij dan geen blok aan het been.Bob I 7 jul 2007 17:27 (UTC) Reorganisatie van nieuws Momenteel zijn er sjablonen voor op Wikistad:Hoofdpagina, Wikistad:Nieuws, en alle kranten. Weinig daarvan worden geüpdate. Ik denk dat het beter is om het zo te doen: * Sjabloon:Nieuws/Hoofdpagina wordt het nieuws van De Vredesgazet, dat is al eentje minder. * Sjabloon:Nieuws/Alles is in twee maand niet meer gebruikt, heb ik verwijderd, ook al eentje minder. * Het Staatsblad blijft, maar krijgt (hoop ik) meer aandacht nudat er wat minder andere sjablonen zijn. * Sjabloon:Nieuws/Lopende stemmingen, het was de bedoeling om dit te updaten, maar ik heb het aangepast zodat het niet hoeft geüpdate te worden. * Sjabloon:Nieuws/Reclame, toen ik het maakte werd het veel gebruikt, maar wordt niet meer gebruikt/geüpdated. Verwijderen, of wat? Wat denken jullie? 5 jul 2007 14:42 (UTC) :OK! Alexandru hr. 5 jul 2007 14:58 (UTC) ::Ik volg. Dus DVg komt trg op de voorpagina? 5 jul 2007 15:01 (UTC) :::Ja? Dan zullen we trg met een sjab moeten werken. 5 jul 2007 17:07 (UTC) Vaaakaantieeeeee! Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 08:48 (UTC) :Dat hadden wij in zuid nederland al een tijdje :-) 6 jul 2007 12:52 (UTC) ::Provincie Utrecht 4 Life! :). Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 13:06 (UTC) Utreg is gewoon de kern van NL! :P. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 13:07 (UTC) :Bedoel je schoolvakantie? Hah, dat hebben wij in België al lang... :-) 6 jul 2007 13:30 (UTC) ::Hebben jullie niet iets van 2 maanden? :S 6 jul 2007 13:32 (UTC) :::Euh, jawel maar die zijn al bezig. 6 jul 2007 13:36 (UTC) ::::In België heeft IEDEREEN in juli en augustus "grote vakantie", zalig tog. -- 6 jul 2007 13:39 (UTC) ::::In zuid-holland hebben ze het pas na 21 juli.Bob I 7 jul 2007 17:21 (UTC) Wikicity Om het gat te dichten tussen de RO en NL versie, zou iemand dan binnenkort met een paar engelsen een engelse versie willen opstarten? Dat kan niet moeilijk zijn. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 08:51 (UTC) :Moet dat?? Ik wil niet uitbreiden... 6 jul 2007 08:55 (UTC) ::Niets moet, maar het zou wel handig zijn? Het heeft eigenlijk niet veel met Wikistad te maken.. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 09:02 (UTC) :::Oke dan, ik begin alvast. 6 jul 2007 09:03 (UTC) :::> VOORSTEL OP WIKIA 6 jul 2007 09:08 (UTC) ::::Ok :P. Ik heb al gestemd. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 09:11 (UTC) :::::Hehe :D 6 jul 2007 09:20 (UTC) JONGENS, WEL STEMMEN HE! Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 10:31 (UTC) Er is ook al een Franse versie, genaamd villevirtuelle! Zie http://villevirtuelle.wikia.com/wiki/Accueil. -- 6 jul 2007 12:57 (UTC) :Da's La Cité, en die gasten daar zeiden dat ze liever niets met ons te maken willen hebben, want het is iets anders. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 13:05 (UTC) ::Waarom wilde ze niks met ons te maken hebben? -- 6 jul 2007 13:09 (UTC) :::Omdat de gebruikers daar zelf de inhoud zijn. Daarom verwijderde een van hen de interwiki. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 13:15 (UTC) ::::... omdat er niemand is! Die wikia is inactief. 6 jul 2007 13:31 (UTC) Immo Ik heb een immobiliënbureau (Immo Neva) maar zit met wat vragen. Hoe kan dat draaien? Heeft er iemand een idee voor een systeem waarbij immobiliënbureaus nodig zijn? 6 jul 2007 11:21 (UTC) :Geen idee, jij hebt het opgericht ;). Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 11:22 (UTC) Wacht ik weet wat. Stel dat er meerdere bureaus waren, die voor Wikistad-Zuid, die voor Victoria en Terra Nostra enz. Dan zet je alle vrije woningen (etc) op de pagina van bijv Immo Neva, en een link naar Immo Neva (TE KOOP - Immo Neva). Dan moeten ze eerst bij jou melden dat ze een woning willen kopen. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 11:27 (UTC) :Als ik 51% van de aandelen mag help ik wel, en laat ik zien wat ik bedoel ;). Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 11:28 (UTC) ::Teveel administratie, wel handig, maar wie koopt dan nog een huis (van de nieuwen)!? 6 jul 2007 11:28 (UTC) :::Als je reclame maakt.. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 11:30 (UTC) ::::Ja, toch... 6 jul 2007 11:31 (UTC) :::::Volgensmij is dit de enige manier. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 11:34 (UTC) ::::::Had ik ook al aan gedacht, maar ik begrijp ook Ruben's opmerking, en heel goed zelfs. 6 jul 2007 11:44 (UTC) :::::::Ik vind dat van Dimitri wel goed, zelf heb ik 33,3% van de aandelen, maar we kunnen Alexandru er ook bij betrekken. dan krijgt iedereen 25% of wordt dat te veel?Bob I 7 jul 2007 17:18 (UTC) ::::::::Hm, laten we het eerst zo es proberen. 8 jul 2007 15:33 (UTC) Fallietverklaring Wanneer worden bedrijven, fora of winkels in de regel failliet verklaard ? 20px Aesopus 8 jul 2007 10:56 (UTC) :Als ze niet onderhouden wordt, de eigenaar een beetje lui lijkt te zijn, je je bedrijf zelf niet meer wilt, ze niet afgewerkt wordt... 8 jul 2007 15:34 (UTC) Wikicities Omdat er binnenkort vele wikicities zullen komen stel ik voor om een overkoepelend orgaan te creeëren: The United Wiki-Republics (ofzo iets...). Hierin zullen alle staatsleiders van alle wikicities zitten. Het moet nog uitgewerkt worden maar, nu is de basis er toch. Meningen? 8 jul 2007 16:10 (UTC) :He, goed idee. Zou ik niet opgekomen zijn. Alexandru hr. 8 jul 2007 16:17 (UTC) ::Wie zegt dat de Engels een rep. wordt? :p 8 jul 2007 17:10 (UTC) :::Ja, en trouwens, ik vind dat dictaturen niet tot de organisatie toe mogen treden. waar komt de hoofdzetel?Bob I 8 jul 2007 17:40 (UTC) Dan The United Wiki-Nations? Alexandru hr. 8 jul 2007 17:16 (UTC) :Dus een soort van VN, maar dan UWN geheten.. Alexandru hr. 8 jul 2007 17:16 (UTC) ::Goed idee. Vicepresident stemt voor. 8 jul 2007 17:19 (UTC) :::Welke naam nemen we nu? 8 jul 2007 17:26 (UTC) * United Wiki Nations? Alexandru hr. 8 jul 2007 17:30 (UTC) ** 8 jul 2007 17:32 (UTC) ** Bob I 8 jul 2007 17:39 (UTC) ** 8 jul 2007 21:38 (UTC) Al, vraag eens de Roemenen hun mening *** isgoe, maar verw8 niet dat je gauw een respons krijgt. Alexandru hr. 8 jul 2007 21:52 (UTC) ** (zelf bed8) Alexandru hr. 8 jul 2007 21:52 (UTC) ** 20px Aesopus 9 jul 2007 05:40 (UTC) ** 9 jul 2007 10:09 (UTC) @Robin, Mocu vindt het een goed idee. En nu zegt ie een Spaanse op te willen richten :P. Maar dan ligt RoWikicity helemaal plat... Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 08:33 (UTC) :EsWikicity ;). Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 10:36 (UTC) Ik ben blij dat er zoveel positieve reacties zijn. Ik stel voor om de hoofdzetel iedere zes maanden te veranderen. Ieder land heeft een UWN-gebouw, waarin de voertaal Engels is (iedereen spreekt het wel). Elke 6 maanden levert een andere Wikinatie de voorzitter (president van dat land). Ik stel voor dat de eerste hier wordt gehouden. 9 jul 2007 10:56 (UTC) :Kan. Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 10:59 (UTC) ::Vertegenwoordigen de staatsleiders ons of komt er een soort Europees parlement.Bob I 9 jul 2007 16:24 (UTC) Routeplanner 24 *Nieuwe lay-out! *Uitgebreid, meer gedetailleerd! *Check it out. Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 10:59 (UTC) Lay-out Wat vinden jullie van de pagina's met veel kleuren, tabellen en weet ik veel... Zoals Black-Box, Routeplanner 24, ... Ik heb in het begin dat altijd proberen weg te doen http://stad.wikia.com/index.php?title=VUW/Auditorium_1&diff=4904&oldid=4898, maar dat was nog makkelijk tegenover enkele pagina's nu :$ Vinden jullie dat zo'n pagina's zoals ik er noemde zouden mogen of niet? 9 jul 2007 11:11 (UTC) :Why not? Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 11:14 (UTC) ::Ik vind dat dat niet past. In de gebruikersnaamruimte wel, maar niet voor pagina's 9 jul 2007 11:20 (UTC) :::Anders maak je een andere naamspace, ipv "Portaal" op Wikipedia "Website"? Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 11:24 (UTC) ::::En naamruimte maken, dat kan ik niet, maar we kunnen wel doen alsof het een naamruimte is ;-) 9 jul 2007 11:29 (UTC) :::::Kan ook, dus Website:Routeplanner 24? Website:Libertas. Website:WatchMe, of Website:Routeplanner24.lib, etc? Wat ook kan is gwn "www.routeplanner24.lib"? Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 11:33 (UTC) ::::::Ik zou Website:Libertas.lib nemen 9 jul 2007 11:42 (UTC) :::::::Dat staat best wel lelijk, vinnik. Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 12:16 (UTC) Jullie hulp Hey, kunnen jullie ff hier stemmen? Doe het voor mij. Thnx! Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 14:43 (UTC) :PLZ! Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 15:02 (UTC) ::Waar moet ik ergens mijn krabbel zetten? 9 jul 2007 15:04 (UTC) :::Comments from the community. Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 15:08 (UTC) Partijen(2) Ik heb gezien dat Dimitri de eerste partij heeft opgericht. mij lijkt dit ook wel wat. ik zat te denken aan een christelijk-democratische partij met een vleugje liberale ideeen. al richt ik hem op, wie is er dan geintereseerd?Bob I 9 jul 2007 16:44 (UTC) :Ok hier komt tie CDLPBob I 9 jul 2007 17:25 (UTC) ::Leuk :D Iedereen tegen stemmen in het stemlokaal aub! :p 9 jul 2007 17:26 (UTC) :::Ok, het grootste bezwaar was dat we uit elkaar vielen als eeheid, dat dat nooit mag gebeuren.Bob I 9 jul 2007 17:28 (UTC) ::::Zeker niet. Eenheid, vrijheid en gelijkheid. 9 jul 2007 17:32 (UTC) :::::volgens mij is er al een einde aan ons kleine avontuurtje gekomen.Bob I 9 jul 2007 18:05 (UTC) ::::::Nee hoor :p 4 tegen 5; geduld vriend. 9 jul 2007 18:11 (UTC) Websites Kijk maar hoe simpel het is met het sjabloon:website. De tweede website is uit de grond gestampt. Website:mtm.lib. Ik hoop dat er meerdere volgen. Ik ga een zoekmachine maken. Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 19:46 (UTC) Klopt niet Op de pagina van Alpha heb ik een tabel gemaakt bij programmering. Die tabbel heeft 3 kolommen: uur, programma en uitleg. In deze laatste zou meer info over de programma's moeten komen, maar er loppt iets mis, net zoals bij Tv-gids. Weet iemand hier een oplossing voor? -- 10 jul 2007 09:39 (UTC) : Weet echt niemand dit? -- 12 jul 2007 08:33 (UTC) :: Nope. Alexandru hr. 12 jul 2007 08:36 (UTC) Belangrijke discussie!: Politieke partijen Beste medeburgers van Libertas, Ik zou graag met jullie eens over de huidige situatie van de politieke partijen praten en over mijn verbod. Ik besef nu dat de straffen, die ik bij het wetsvoorstel zette, iets te ver gingen. Bij deze schrap ik de straffen van het wetsvoorstel. Dan over de politieke partijen zelf. Het is gewoon nog niet haalbaar om nu politieke partijen te gebruiken. We zijn maar met een 15-tal actievelingen, ik herhaal: Dit is niet haalbaar... Ik stel voor dat we wachten tot we 150-250 (actieve) burgers hebben, dan kunnen we een soort Kamer van Volksvertegenwoordiging oprichten waarbij elke wijk en gemeente per 10 inwoners een vertegenwoordiger mag aanduiden. De Kamer wordt geleid door de districtvertegenwoordigers. Dan kunnen we politieke partijen toepassen die lijsten maken waarvan een aantal mensen dan in de Kamer kunnen komen te zetelen. Snapt iedereen ongeveer wat ik bedoel? Dus laat de politieke partijen voorlopig even links (of rechts?) liggen en laat ons nog even afwachten voor we dit land vernietigen ;-) 10 jul 2007 12:25 (UTC) :Voor ik dit lees wou ik even zeggen dat ik in het Forum:Bestuur hierover al begonnen ben. Gelieve daar verder te discussiëren denk ik 10 jul 2007 13:57 (UTC) ::Pardon, ik was er gisteren niet :S 10 jul 2007 14:54 (UTC) Journalistiek Ik wil de Posta Economica en The Countryside samenvoegen. Het moet een internationale krant worden, met nieuws uit binnen- en buitenland. Hij moet ook online komen te staan, op Website:"Krant naam". Ik zoek medewerkers, mensen die graag de journalistiek in zouden willen gaan (je hoeft niet dagelijks wat te schrijven, af en toe een nieuwtje is al ok!). Ik zoek ook een goede naam voor de krant. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 16:07 (UTC) :Niemand?? :-( Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 16:42 (UTC) ::Er mag alles in komen te staan, "echt" nieuws, "nep" nieuws, internationaal nieuws.. zelfs roddels! :P. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 16:43 (UTC) :::Ach ik help je wel als je nog meer medewerkers kan vinden :P --Moriad 10 jul 2007 16:44 (UTC) ::::Hmm.. ok, dan sta ik nog steeds op 1 (mijzelf). Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 16:46 (UTC) :::::Ik heb tijden geleden al eens beloofd dat ik mee zou helpen :-) Ik denk dat ik wel eens om de zoveel tijd er iets in kan zetten. Zit alleen zelf ook met Le Transporteur maar goed, ik denk dat je iig wel met 2 bent :p 10 jul 2007 17:40 (UTC) :::::::Hmm.. wil Le Transporteur ook niet opgaan in deze nieuwe krant? :P Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 17:41 (UTC) ::::::::Ok dan, ik zal je helpen. 10 jul 2007 17:41 (UTC) Ik zoek een passende naam, liefst in Engels (aangezien hij ook in 't buitenland, Adlibita te verkrijgen zal zijn.) Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 17:42 (UTC) :Globalistic? Global? 10 jul 2007 17:45 (UTC) ::Ik ben slecht in orignele namen... en le transporteur gaat niet op in die krant ben ik bang :p 10 jul 2007 17:47 (UTC) :::Global klinkt wel grappig, The Global of Global, was sagen ihr? Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 17:49 (UTC) ::::Global Informer, World Review, The World Today, Daily Libertarian, The New Daily, The Journal, Wiki Today etc etc ik ben er ook niet echt goed in, maar ze klinken wel echt als kranten --Moriad 10 jul 2007 18:27 (UTC) Dus 3 mogelijkheden (The) Global, Global Informer of World Review. Ik ga voor de eerste, lekker kort. Anders Global Informer, dat klinkt ook goed, maar aangezien het iets "groots" gaat worden wil ik een korte naam hebben. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 18:45 (UTC) :Gewoon Global vind ik het beste klinken, World Review is ook goed 10 jul 2007 19:17 (UTC) ::Dan wordt het de Global met een World Review! :). Ik begin morgen, het gaat echt iets groots worden! :) Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 19:42 (UTC) :::Ik ben benieuwd :-) 11 jul 2007 05:32 (UTC) 500 pagina's! En de 500ste pagina was.. het artikel Christianenburg, he wat toevallig nou! :P. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 16:25 (UTC) :Zie http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:Statistics. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 16:27 (UTC) Lipsă Waarom heeft Wikistad nog geen bibliotheek, nog geen middelbare scholen,.. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 17:27 (UTC) :Waarom bouw je ze niet?! :D 10 jul 2007 17:28 (UTC) ::Ik ben bezig, zie je dat niet?! :P. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 17:33 (UTC) :::Villawijk en CL-s hebben middelbare scholen ;) --Moriad 10 jul 2007 18:28 (UTC) ::::Maar dat zijn privéscholen! :S. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 18:47 (UTC) :::::Komt er een bib? Toftof. Ik wordt vaste klant. 10 jul 2007 18:51 (UTC) :::::: :P. P.s, heb je Min. van Media al gezien? Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 18:54 (UTC) :::::::Met jullie fortuinen moet je dat toch wel kunnen betalen ;) --Moriad 10 jul 2007 19:05 (UTC) Mededeling van algemeen belang :-) 11 jul 2007 06:16 (UTC) :Mooi boodschapje :D 11 jul 2007 07:33 (UTC) ::Leuk!! (alle, niet voor het verkeer, maar wel het bericht zelf :p) 11 jul 2007 15:18 (UTC) :::dank u, dank u :-) 12 jul 2007 12:46 (UTC)